1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a MultiFunction Peripheral (MFP) is known which includes respective functions as a facsimile machine, a printer, a copying machine, a scanner and so forth. In such a MFP, a processing speed is increased, and also, a time required for transferring image data is increased due to implementation of high resolution and implementation of high gradation. Therefore, it is important to handle and process information in a management area at high speed. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-202890 (Patent Document No. 1) discloses an image forming apparatus and a hard disk management method for preventing inconsistency in data otherwise occurring due to power discontinuity or the like and maintaining consistency in data stored in a hard disk.